frozensfandomcom-20200216-history
Sven
Sven is the loyal pet reindeer and companion of Kristoff, and is one of the primary characters in Disney's New Movie Frozen. '' Personality Sven is goofy, loyal, rather childish, and has the heart of a Labrador, as mentioned above. He spends most of the film by Kristoff's side, acting as his closest friend and conscience. And while Sven may not seem incredibly intelligent, he does have a strong moral character. Throughout the film, he constantly convinces Kristoff to do the right thing, including assisting Anna in her journey to find Elsa, and later return to Arendelle to confess his love for the princess after their adventure comes to conclusion. Along with Kristoff, Sven also seems to be greatly close to Olaf, enjoying the snowman's antics and eventually creating a close bond throughout the course of the film. As a running gag, however, Sven tries to grab a bite of Olaf's carrot nose. In the end of the film, he manages to do just that, but immediately returns it, showing he was merely being playful with his newfound friend, much to Olaf's delight.'' Physical Appearance Sven is a large, brown reindeer. He wears a red harness around his body. Around his neck, back and hooves, he has tufts of white fur in a dusty pattern. The top of his head is a copper-brown color, unlike the rest of his body. If one looks closely, it is shown that he has brown eyes. Appearances ''Frozen Teaser Along with Olaf, Sven appears in the animated short teaser used as the film's first trailer. Here, Sven is feeding in a snowy forest when he hears pattering upon the frozen lake he's near. He turns and notices a carrot, and the mere sight is enough to get him smiling enthusiastically. The reindeer leaps onto the ice to retrieve the carrot, but the slippery surface makes it beyond difficult to do. Along with Sven, a snowman (Olaf) is also after the carrot, and a comical competition to retrieve it ensues. The two finally reach the center of the lake, where the carrot lies, and whilst Sven has a grip on it with his lips, Olaf grabs it as well, and accidentally flings it back onto the snow. Sven doesn't hesitate to rush over, leaving Olaf behind and saddened at the lose of his nose. Fortunately, Sven returns, revealing he was only trying to help Olaf, and the two set aside their suppose differences, becoming friends, much to Sven's absolute delight. Meeting Anna Later that night, Queen Elsa was revealed to have great power over ice and snow, and as she flees her kingdom due to being called a monster, she accidentally curses the kingdom, causing an eternal winter. Meanwhile, Kristoff was busy buying equipment for his ice selling business, as well as carrots for Sven, from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, but gets kicked out for calling the store owner a crook, much to Sven's disappointment. They decide to sleep in a stable for the night, and as they sing their lullaby "duet", Princess Anna pays them a visit and asks Kristoff to guide her to the northern mountains to find her sister. Kristoff denies until Anna shows she's purchased the equipment and carrots he failed to buy. Sven was more than happy to help at that point, and the trio headed off. After facing a wolf attack, however, Kristoff wants to call it quits, but Sven doesn't want to leave Anna out alone, knowing she'll die, and persuades Kristoff to continue fourth. A New Friend for Sven Later on, they meet an enchanted snowman named Olaf, brought to life by Elsa, who offers to guide them to her ice castle. Sven immediately takes a liking to the goofy snowman, and the two form a bond. But Sven also takes a liking to Olaf's carrot nose, which he tries to eat a few times, but to no success. Soon enough, the friends find Elsa's palace, but he's unable to make it up the ice stairs. Kristoff tells Sven to wait outside, and when the others return, they're being chased by a giant snowman monster. Kristoff, Olaf and Anna head off, and Sven goes in a different direction, meeting up with the gang at the bottom of a mountain cliff. At that time, Kristoff realizes Anna's been cursed when Elsa accidentally blasted her with magic back at the castle, and he leads the way to the Valley of the Living Rock.